


Личный оператор для моего хеликэрриера

by Sounator



Series: No Fate [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Humor, Drama, M/M, Multi, POV Brock Ramlow, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: План, любой, даже самый продуманный, должен иметь вариант, когда все пойдет по пизде.
Relationships: Brock Ramlow/Cameron Klein
Series: No Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870360
Kudos: 5





	Личный оператор для моего хеликэрриера

**Author's Note:**

> Первый текст для команды WTF Frank Grillo 2020

План, любой, даже самый продуманный, должен иметь вариант, когда все пойдет по пизде. Именно его мы и отрабатываем сейчас. Пирс берет на себя Фьюри и совет, а на мне — группа штурма взлетно-посадочной полосы, чтобы отрезать остров от внешнего мира. Однако нужно было еще продумать, как экстренно запустить птичек.

— Проект «Озарение» спроектирован поэтапно, и любое форсирование может вызвать нежелательный контекст. — Пирс прогуливается в обществе меня и своего железнорукого цепного пса. Активу, как всегда, ни до чего нет дела, его только утром обнулили, и он пребывает в состоянии «Я слушаю, но ничего не понимаю». Но Пирсу на это плевать, и он продолжает вещать про то, как важно быстро и, по возможности, тихо взять под контроль весь чертов Трискелион и поднять летающие крепости, чтобы он смог активировать программу. — Запуск хеликэрриеров осуществляется в центре управления, одним оператором с девятым уровнем допуска, который должен активировать их по моему требованию, — подытожил Пирс и встал напротив меня, заложив руки за спину.  
Я недоуменно уставился на него.

— Твоя задача... уговорить его сделать то, что требуется в случае форс-мажора.

— Порядок, просто приставлю пушку к его голове, — отвечаю я, не понимая, почему это не может сделать кто-то из ребят. Уже довольно поздно и хотелось бы поскорей отбыть на квартиру и выспаться перед завтрашней сменой, а то не я буду ребят из Щ.И.Т.а по ковру возить, а они меня.

К сожалению, мой идеальный план не вызвал желаемого восторга.  
Старина Пирс был выше грубого насилия. Директор недвусмысленно так намекнул, что будет лучше, если я проявлю свои... другие качества.  
Старый хер имел в виду мое дьявольское обаяние. Что ж, если он хочет быть гением тактики — его дело.  
Но и я не дурак и прекрасно понимаю, что ослепительная улыбка и рельефы мускулов под майкой могут не прокатить с нахрапа. Значит, нужно, так сказать, подготовить почву.  
И я начал готовить. Сперва выяснил, кто из центра управления занимается непосредственно хеликэрриерами «Озарения».

Птичками рулит... несуразный курчавый парнишка. Вот он, сидит в кафетерии и болтает с милашкой-блондинкой Шерон Картер. Девчонка — огонь, лучшая в моей группе по агрессивной самообороне, и я был бы совсем не прочь завербовать ее, а не ботаника. Мне не привыкать заправлять мужиками, с моей собачьей работой и не такое делать приходится, но все-таки жаль, что блондиночка из полевых агентов. Прошерстив свои связи, я выясняю, что курчавого зовут Кэмерон Кляйн, башковитый парень, рассчитал какую-то там универсальную систему управления, любит капучино и — девственник. И вот с такими как раз сложнее всего. Опытную давалку только помани — сама на шею вешается, а целки блюдут честь, словно генерал последние рубежи обороны.  
Для разминки устроил набор для дрищей. Пришли все очкарики Трискелиона, кроме него. Погонял богомолов по азам, заценил пару задниц и одни неплохие сиськи и распустил, уверив, что они теперь терминаторы от мира офисной техники. Подключил ребят из У.Д.А.Р.а, те расписали мне маршрут неуловимого окунька «шаг в шаг».

Мы «случайно» встретились в лифте, для чего мне пришлось изрядно пробежаться. Головастик опаздывал наоборот — приходил раньше, а мне ну никак не улыбалось упускать именно этот день. Толкнуть объект своих притязаний, и грубовато извиниться, когда тот будет оттирать свою рубашку от кофейных разводов — вот это хорошее начало. Ботаник смущается, отводит взгляд — клюнул. Дальше пришлось выждать день-другой, а вот и вторая встреча в лифте.

— О, привет, как пятно, отстирал?

— П-привет, нет, так и осталось.

Рубашка другая, а румянец на щеках — тот же. Двери открываются. Тут главное не пережимать в самом начале.

Новая встреча уже на входе в штаб-квартиру.

— Привет? — он делает первый шаг. А не такой уж этот ботаник и трусливый. Видать, жжется в одном месте.

— Ага, как тебя там?

— ... Кляйн

— Ну а я — Рамлоу. Но для друзей просто Брок.

Хлопаю его по плечу, он давится кофе. Я обрываю беседу — ботаник ее совсем не вывозит. Еще схватит инфаркт.

А дальше — сложнее. Я кофе терпеть не могу — горькая дрянь, от которой в сон клонит. Хорошо хоть стремный хиппи подсказал, какие капучины из других капучин лучше. Он и варганит эту муть в фойе, а на стаканчике можно написать пожелание. Маркером вывожу корявое «Извини» и заваливаюсь в оперативный. Меня сразу тормозит белобрысый шкаф, едва я намыливаюсь к приборной доске. Этого парня я на той неделе на ковре валял, показывал, как фиксировать противника. Он меня узнает сразу, извиняется, я удовлетворенно киваю, поощряя его бдительность. Курчавого на месте не наблюдаю и ставлю стаканчик с капучиной на прозрачную столешницу. Желание посмотреть на приборы велико, но Картер тоже здесь и не спускает с меня глаз. Смотрит она, конечно, без подозрений, но рисковать операцией нельзя. Все равно я пока в этом электронном барахле ничего не понимаю.  
В следующий раз со мной вежливо здороваются на входе, и ботаник где положено. Он что-то мямлит, а у меня сегодня инструктаж. Так что просто всучиваю ему стакан и ухожу, успев заметить, что девчонка переводит заинтересованный взгляд с меня на ботаника.

Приносить ему кофе по утрам входит в привычку. Сначала тренировка, потом душ, кофе-мальчик ловко экспериментирует с моими капучинами, дурацкая надпись (обычно, что в голову придет), центр управления. Картер болтает с Кляйном. Не знал, что тот умеет смеяться. Выглядит при этом курчавый еще нелепее, чем он есть. Меня замечают и дальше по стандарту: он — опускает глаза, она — активно ему подмигивает. Ставлю кофе, кидаю дежурную фразу (иногда их меняю, если не лень). Прохожу дальше по рутине.

Выбрал один из дней, когда всех люблю. Теперь таких мало. Помню, как только вербовался в Щ.И.Т., думал, что размякну. На тренировках всерьез никому рожу не начистить, на заданиях апокалипсис не устроить. В подполье Пирса все встало на место, но отчего-то уже нет кайфа. А хмурые безликие и жадные типы вокруг нагоняют тоску. Одни жадны до денег, другие — до легального насилия и чувства превосходства. Идеи проекта для них — просто абстракции. Актив не такой, но от него у меня мороз по коже. Ебанутый он совсем с этими обнулениями, холодный, но покладистый, как катающийся по полу пылесос. Однажды мне даже удалось развести его на минет. Хоть и страшно было, что он мне хер откусит — такими глазами на меня смотрел пока сосал.  
И вот так почти каждый день. В общем, выбрал не «каждый», когда не нужно спускаться в застенки штаб-квартиры нашего маленького сопротивления, и понес кофе. Меня ждут. В какой-то момент ботаник начал меня высматривать, иногда поручал Картер. Это качественно новый этап «отношений», когда уже можно действовать. Вот тогда я и решил переходить к заключительной фазе знакомства.

— Привет, крошка, — говорю Кляйну, а улыбаюсь девчонке и, как бы случайно, запускаю пальцы в шевелюру ботанику. Волосы у него мягкие и упругие, кожа головы горячая. Непривычное ощущение, когда пальцы путаются в длинных завитках, а не скребут жесткий ежик или не держат длинную крашеную прядь. Быстро треплю и убираю руку, пока не дернулся. Он не дергается, но стаканчик кофе выпадает из пальцев. Ничего себе его торкнуло! Меня в таких случаях либо бьют под дых, либо тащат в ближайшую кабинку, но чтобы дар речи терять и руки слабели — я такое только в дрянных книжонках из киосков для прессы читал.

Ухожу, пока мне от Картер не прилетело. Девка хоть и блондинка, но смекалистая. А хитрая бестия лишь усмехается и гордо кажет Кляйну большой палец. Ха, тоже мне, заговорщики! Думают, что это они меня на крючок взяли.  
_Ну да, как же!_

В кафетерий шуршу в тренировочном. Замечаний по твоему стилю тут не делают, мол, демократия местная. Правда, пополам с тиранией сроков работы. «Озарение» с человеческим лицом. У Пирса явно двойные принципы, или как там это называется, когда одного рукой гладишь, другого ногой бьешь?  
Кляйна нет, зато есть Картер. Подваливаю, падаю на стул. Умничка уже пододвигает мне минералку с лимонным соком. Освежает не хуже хорошей драки. Мышцы еще гудят после испытаний. Сегодня У.Д.А.Р.у выдали новые хаммеровские костюмы. Стальные кулаки зашли не только мне, а вот экзоскелет какой-то конченый проектировал. Непонятно, то ли он должен тебя носить, то ли ты его. Тактические маски выглядят, как полный пиздец, такие же и по функционалу. Рожа, конечно, сохранит товарный вид после встречи с пулей, но в мозгах будет один сплошной синяк. Это вам не вибраний — кинетическую энергию не поглощают. Отправили весь хлам на доработку. Сам не замечаю, как вываливаю это все Картер. Она слушает с любопытством. И я понимаю, что у меня встал, стоило только представить ее в этой броне. Если бы не задание — давно бы уже «оформил» свиданку, а так нужно блюсти легенду, особенно с ней, как с верной подругой Кляйна. Залпом допиваю воду и начинаю озираться, ищу глазами понятно кого. Работает. Картер наклоняется ближе.

— Знаешь, а у нас тут вечер фантастики намечается, — говорит она, как настоящий подпольщик — совсем без намека.

— Чё за хуйня такая? — Грубая речь у меня еще с соплей — спасибо папаше-алкашу. В школе не переучили, в армии тоже обломались, в спецвойсках к ней еще сарказм добавился и окончательно разъехавшиеся от всякой херни синтетической связки. — Будем на светильниках драться?

Она смеется. Вообще я заметил, что моя манера вести беседу ей даже нравится. Ботаник вон икает от каждого «скверного» слова, а она и ухом не ведет. Может, у нее тоже был папаша-алкаш?

— Нет, не совсем, — между тем Картер подвигает мне какую-то красочную бумажку, — будем старый sci-fi смотреть. Ну, «Стартрек», «Доктор Кто», знаешь? — она делает паузу и, не дождавшись отклика, добавляет: — Кстати, Кэмерон обожает фантастику.

— А сиськи будут? — спрашиваю я, ковыряясь в зубах.

— В этом месяце уже семидесятые, но и тогда много одежды на женщинах все еще считалось моветоном.

Ухватив с ее подноса пирожок и программку «Вечера фантастики» удаляюсь. А на следующий день, когда ритуальный кофе стоит на приборной панели, Кляйн делано раздумывает над моим предложением прошвырнуться в кинозал.

— Пойдешь или нет, а то вон Картер потащу?

— Пойду! — поспешно отвечает он, краснея уже совсем ненормально.

Картер едва не аплодирует, а потом поощряет решимость ботаника пирожком. И откуда она их берет, мне всего один на обеде выдают!

Вечер «Х» настает. В кинозале душно. Говорят, полетела система вентиляции из-за испытаний турбин Старка. Ебанули так, что снесли перекрытия и коммуникации в них, в том числе и вентиляционные шахты. Техноманьяк прибыл весь из себя красивый и пафосный, строил глазки Картер, а та делала вид, что в упор его не замечает. Девчонка — кремень, прям уважаю! Уж не знаю, какой у нее на миллиардера зуб, но, когда тот отвалил на свой личный вертолет, кипела, как кофемашина. Я и не знал, что такие слова можно уложить в предложения. Ботаник сердобольно ее успокаивал, а я пошел выбивать в столовке двойную порцию пирожков. Кто знает, может, все же удастся ее к нам затащить...

Показывали какую-то нудную хрень. Космос, много разговоров, баба на весь фильм одна, да еще и неубиваемая, как ебаный мутант, а потом и вовсе становится океаном. Экшона нет, и музыка на мозг давит. Ботаник, конечно, в восторге, все кино задвигал мне про образность, про видение режиссера. Но все, что я уяснил из его инфы: фильм сняли коммуняки.  
Под конец он расплакался, как девчонка, и я понял, что пришло время решительных действий. Поднял руку и приобнял Кляйна, а когда тот зажался, силой уложил его голову себе на плечо.

— Поедем ко мне? — Эту фразу стоило напечатать на моей футболке, сколько раз за свою жизнь я ее говорил.

Он не соглашается и не отказывает, а просто молчит. Но теперь Картер рядом нет, и я действую. Взять за подбородок и клюнуть в губы — для него достаточно.  
Клиент готов.

В квартире прибрался заранее. Неудачу просто не брал в расчет. После месяца обхаживаний его задницы за отказ ботаник получил бы в морду. И пусть Пирс сам его вербует, а у меня терпение не железное. Столько времени воздержания, чтобы нагулять аппетит, вымотался как сука. На «Лемурианской Звезде», конечно, удалось выпустить пар, но на кулаках все равно больше волос выросло, чем тогда ссадин.

Ботаник смущается до первого серьезного поцелуя. Я кусаю его губы, доминирую языком, руками мну ягодицы, упиваясь волшебными всхлипами и дрожью чужого тела. На кровать он садится сам и смотрит так, словно я его последняя надежда. Что ж, может, так и есть. Я скидываю куртку, снимаю кобуру и разгрузку с ремня и расстегиваю пряжку. Он следит за моими руками не отрываясь, закусывает губы так, что, кажется, сейчас их вовсе прокусит. Приходится целовать. Противный привкус кофе и сливок на контрасте с его собственным вкусом сводит с ума, хочется вылизать его рот дочиста, утомить, чтобы не было сил на дурацкое, осточертевшее смущение. Раздеваю его. На ощупь он приятный, мягкий. Такой и двадцатку с грифа не выжмет. Зато не натыкаешься на бугры, а кожа почти такая же мягкая, как у бабы. И сиськи мнутся, а за размером я никогда не гнался. Дрочить сподручнее на буфера, а помять можно любые, лишь бы результат. А результат был — таким стонам любая шлюха позавидует. Распирало его, аж до прогиба в спине. И откуда только силы брал нас обоих поднимать? Разошелся он, у меня сам собой встал. Но все равно не то, и в голове чертова Картер с ее ухмылочкой «а я все знаю».  
Перевернул, поставил раком, начал готовить сзади. Он заскулил, а когда я погрузил пальцы глубже — протяжно завыл, запрокидывая голову. От этих звуков член так распух, что вены вздулись. Сдерживать себя уже сил нет.

— Прости, не могу больше, — только успеваю прохрипеть и вставляю почти до упора. Он не пускает дальше, сжимается сразу, но я быстрее и смазки не пожалел.

Ох, как он извивается, кожа обжигает, словно нас напалмом окатило! И стонет, как последняя блядь. _Ах ты курчавая сучка!_  
Я так давно не кончал, наверное, целибат сказался. И вынул уже на последних выстрелах. Плевать, хоть высосу потом, все равно что, лишь бы подольше кайф.  
Засранец кончает сам, но я все же успеваю перевернуть его и собрать ртом последнее. Поднимаю взгляд. Он смотрит на меня? почти как Актив, только в глазах не вьюга бушует, а лесной пожар. Но я уже и так сгорел, что хотелось просто упасть и заснуть.

Утром меня будит чье-то движение. Отвыкнув от того, что в моей постели кто-то есть, я едва не зарядил Кляйну, и если бы тот уже не встал, так бы и получилось. Сутулый ботаник одевается, стоя ко мне спиной. На свету видно, что он весь в веснушках, а кое-где уже и синяки от моих пальцев проявились. Хотелось верить, что все не зря и предыдущая ночь привяжет его ко мне накрепко. Но выглядит мой любовничек уж очень жалко и отчужденно.

— С добрым утром! — потягиваюсь до хруста, наслаждаясь мгновениями, когда ты доволен жизнью и думаешь не только о работе.

— Да, наверное, — бесцветно отзывается он.

Ну, отлично! Теперь его надо словами трахать. А я думал, уже дело сделано. Что ж, Брок Рамлоу умеет быть нежным.  
Потянуться к нему, сгрести в охапку, утащить обратно на кровать и целовать, пока воздуха хватает, а потом обнимать, гладить, шептать всякую чепуху сопливую из тех же дрянных книжонок. Когда от него не разит капучиной, близость с ним даже в кайф. И глаза красивые у него все-таки.

Работа кипит, Фьюри устранен, и Пирс закидывает нас новыми инструкциями. Еще и Актив с какого-то перепугу ходит за мной хвостом и грузит своими видениями. Кэмерон ковыряется в своих расчетах, игнорирует меня и капучину. Картер пытается общаться, но меня больше волнует задание и странная брехня Актива, которая не проходит даже после промывки мозгов.

Чертов Роджерс дал деру прямо через окно лифта, где я тогда толкнул Кэмерона. Лежать на полу и грезить воспоминаниями, когда у тебя контузия от пудовых кулачищ Капитана Америки — вот это, я понимаю, ебаная лирика!  
Пирс в ярости, требует поймать Роджерса во что бы то ни стало, рассылает дэзу по всем СМИ. Мы честно пытаемся, но черт бы побрал изворотливого Кэпа! Картер и Кэмерон вылавливают меня в штабе У.Д.А.Р.а и требуют объяснений, что происходит. Я стараюсь держать нейтральную, мол, ничего не знаю и сам в шоке. Мой ботаник расстроен и совсем вяло реагирует на поцелуи и ласки. Но реагирует, а значит, даже такое потрясение, как «предательство Капитана Америки» его не так сильно волнует, как моя персона.

Поиски беглецов отнимают все время. Картер взяла отгул, поехала за дедулей ухаживать, и не у кого заимствовать лишнюю порцию пирожков. Устаю, как собака, но зато Кэмерон — больше не хрустальная принцесса. И впервые сам проявляет инициативу.

— Ёбнулся, что ли? — протестую я, когда он, поймав меня в туалете, тащит в пустую кабинку.

— В центре управления много лишних глаз. — Голос искусителя ему совершенно не идет.

— Кто ты и куда дел моего ботаника? — улыбаюсь я сквозь его голодные поцелуи. Это на него так стресс действует?!

— Мой Брок обычно штаны снимает, а не строит из себя моралиста! — Он сам ослабляет мне ремень и лезет рукой в ширинку. Рожа у него при этом премерзкая. Вдруг и правда подменили? Пирс как-то обмолвился про какой-то инцидент на заре Щ.И.Т.а с некими залетными «метаморфами»...

— Выебать тебя мне без проблем, — пожимаю плечами и кладу руки ему на живот.

Он молча задирает свитер, стаскивает с худых бедер брюки, запускает пальцы под резинку трусов и вдруг прижимается ко мне всем телом и прерывисто дышит в шею.

— Мне страшно, Брок, — произносит он после долгой паузы.

Я обнимаю его за спину и понимаю, что это просто срыв. Он долго копился в тщедушном теле ботаника и вот прорвался через самый простой инстинкт — похоть. Он мне как-то объяснял про такое после очередного киносеанса, но теперь я вижу это перед собой, держу в руках. Держу в руках полностью, как и задумывалось.

— Не загоняйся, — я отстраняю его от себя, беру за подбородок и смотрю в покрасневшие, мутные от слез глаза, — тебя это не касается.

— Я боюсь этого проекта, Брок. Мистер Роджерс что-то знает, и я теперь понимаю, что! — Он смотрит отчаянно, а у меня все холодеет внутри. Неужели мне придется свернуть ему шею?

Он сглатывает, неуверенно озирается и, наклонившись ко мне ближе, шепчет дрожащим голосом:

— Ты разве не видишь, «Озарение» — это же «Скайнет»!

Неприятный холодок скользит по кишкам вниз, исчезая где-то в паху. Меня пробивает на нервный смешок и очень хочется разрядки.

— Бред, давай лучше потрахаемся, м-м-м? — Все не так плохо. Ботаник просто насмотрелся своей фантастики. — К тому же директор Пирс — не шаблонный ученый из дешевых боевиков, он имеет ебаные мозги.

— Как-то не очень эротично ты смешал секс и Пирса, — фыркает Кэмерон и улыбается мне открыто и тепло. Это снова мой ботаник — простой и наивный, каким и должен быть. А значит, можно расслабиться. Пока есть еще время...

Вот и всё. Чертов Роджерс добрался до громкой связи и всех нас спалил. У.Д.А.Р. уже действует, я лечу в центр управления.  
Я знаю, где стоят мои парни, мы двигаемся уверенно, нас не задерживают, значит, здесь Капитану не поверили. Врываюсь в помещение, и вдруг сердце ёкает — я забыл капучину! Смешно! Я ведь никогда сюда без него не входил.  
Ищу его глазами, и Картер тоже там, беседует с одним из своих. Иду уверенно, встаю рядом. Правда и ложь уже перемешались у меня в голове. Но нужно помнить о цели миссии. Настало время врубить «Озарение». Попросить Кэмерона, спокойно. Все просто, он весь мой, я знаю, ведь так не стонут просто из-за похоти, так не смотрят, когда думают, что ты не видишь. Он давно на крючке, со встречи в лифте.

— Нужно запустить стартовый цикл. Поднять птичек в воздух.

Я уверен в себе и в нем. Он смотрит на меня, нервно кусает губы, ждет подсказки.  
Я киваю.  
Он медлит, смотрит на Картер, но та молчит. Она знает правду. Работала на Фьюри все время. А дедуля, к которому она ездила — не Стив Роджерс, ли? Она ведь его племянница. Я понимаю это только сейчас, но назад дороги нет.  
Он все еще медлит. Неужели он мне не верит?

— Какие-то проблемы? — повышаю голос намеренно. Он боится, когда я на взводе, зажимается, готов сделать что угодно. И сейчас тоже. Он сделает все, чтобы я на него не кричал.  
Но не делает, снова медлит.

— Я не могу. Приказ Капитана.

Ну, конечно же, чертов идеальный Капитан Америка? Да как бы не так!  
_Ты ведь не из-за него, верно?_  
Это все «Озарение». Нужно было тогда прислушаться к его бредням про «Скайнет». Он не делился со мной страхами, а пытался меня предупредить.

Это происходит само собой. Просто, обычно. Я держу пистолет на расстоянии. Сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее. Он ссутуливается от страха, втягивает голову в плечи, я вижу в отражении недостаточно прозрачного монитора его глаза. Он словно знал, что я так сделаю…  
Срать! Все это затевалось только ради этого момента.  
_Активируй их, чертов ботаник! Кэмерон, слушай же меня! Не вынуждай нажимать на ебучий крючок!_

— Он же сказал, приказ Капитана! — Картер наставляет на меня пистолет. Я увидел ее краем глаза, но не мог поверить, что она действительно рискнет.  
_Вот умничка девчонка!_  
Волна облегчения проходит по телу. Ну, теперь пойдет.

— Вы выбрали не ту сторону, агент. — Стараюсь на нее не смотреть, а то еще глупостей натворю. И все-таки жаль. Мы были бы отличной командой: мои кулаки, ее дерзость, его мозги...

— Это как посмотреть. — Она сверлит меня взглядом так, будто это я ее кинул, а не Кляйна. Когда она злится, то еще красивее. Теперь главное все рассчитать.

Убрать пистолет под этим пристальным взглядом, разжать пальцы. Она отвлекается на ботаника, дернувшегося от звука упавшей на пол пушки. Потянуться к разгрузке, сделать короткий выпад ножом.  
Рана пустяковая, работает на отвлечение. Она не ожидала и выпускает пистолет именно так, как я и хотел. Надо же, предохранитель снят. Она была настроена серьезно.  
Выстрелить в место рядом с Кляйном, чтобы шустрее линял под стол. Еще раз и еще, стрелять в других, убивать без жалости. Любого. Картер отползает подальше. Кэмерона уже нет под столом. В оперативном творится хаос — можно запускать птичек, чтобы Пирс активировал «Озарение». Короткий инструктаж, ничего сложного, если знаешь, куда нажимать.  
Надо было с самого начала так и сделать, а не заниматься полтора месяца херней!  
_  
Я ведь мог просто оттащить его за ворот, а парни прикрыли бы, так или иначе._  
Мне нужно на сорок первый этаж, перехватить Вдову и помочь Пирсу.  
_Черт, просто выкинуть его из кресла._  
Кто-то маячит на пути, и где-то я его уже видел.  
_Почему нужно было так все усложнять? Надо было послать Пирса в жопу!_  
Ручная «птичка» Роджерса хорошо дерется, но недостаточно. А вот большая птичка — еще как!  
_Надеюсь, они успели эвакуироваться…_

 _Интересно, я сгорю заживо, или раньше этот чертов обломок мне ребра раздавит?  
Вот ведь придурок!_  
Глаза плохо видят, в ушах мешанина какая-то, но фигуру, упавшую рядом на колени, трудно не узнать.  
_Ботаник дурной, уходи отсюда!_  
Ни говорить, ни кричать не могу — горло горит, как и легкие. Как он вообще меня нашел?  
Я вижу, как огонь облизывает его руки, как кожа на них краснеет, а ему будто и не больно. Он разгребает завал вокруг меня, хватается своими ободранными грязными пальцами за мою разгрузку, что-то говорит, но я уже не понимаю, что. Кто-то тушит огонь вокруг нас, где-то на заднем фоне что-то противно булькает и воет. Обломок придавившей меня колонны откатывается в сторону, и меня тянут вверх.  
_Ебать как больно!_  
В глазах темнеет...

Палата. Надзор. Боль. Капельницы. Легочный зонд каждые два часа. Операции. Неудобная койка. Ни одного зеркала. Хмурые рожи агентов ЦРУ. Ботаник.  
Единственное знакомое лицо. Единственный, в чьих глазах нет страха или презрения.  
Кэмерон помогает медсестричкам во всем, особенно он хорош в смене судна. В его присутствии мне как будто легче дышать, даже зонд принимаю нормально. Липкая коричневая дрянь, что тот постоянно отсасывает из моих легких, сыпется в колбу, которую ботаник придерживает руками. На них повязки с пятнами мази, как на моих повязках.

— Сильно? — первое мое слово за долгие месяцы. Мы одни в палате. Меня крепко зафиксировали на койке, так, что я могу поранить кого-то только словом.

Он вздрагивает, смотрит на меня и срывается. Все время он держался бодро и спокойно, а тут прорвало. Ложится мне на грудь, обнимает за шею и ревет. Если бы не боль, я бы его обругал, уж коль скоро голос вернулся.  
Ну как вернулся — скреплю, как ржавая петля, даже когда смеюсь. Он улыбается сквозь слезы, трет щеки своими мумифицированными пальцами. Мне-то казалось, что в центре управления он все понял.

Кэмерон снимает повязки с рук. При мне. Выглядит прилично, даже шрамов не осталось, только красноватые пятна. Кожа гладкая, волосы все сгорели. Забавно. Глажу его руки, а он смотрит, смотрит, словно никого, кроме меня, в мире не существует, ни палаты, ни дул автоматов ЦРУшников. _Картер тебе не сказала?_

Теперь бинты снимают с меня.  
Зеркало. Его подает мне лично Эверетт Росс, низкорослая, но очень важная шишка из департамента, прибывший лично надо мной издеваться. Врачи вообще-то запрещали, но он решил, что я уже «морально готов».  
Вот и кончилось дьявольское обаяние Брока Рамлоу.  
Все в комнате реагируют одинаково, кроме него. Кроме ботаника. Он улыбается и касается раскрытой ладонью моей изжеванной огнем щеки, словно я ему не чужой, словно ничего не произошло, словно я не обманывал его все время, не целился ему в голову. И тут меня прорывает. Ухитряюсь сорвать наручники и расхерачиваю проклятую стекляшку о стену, едва не разбив ею голову одного из ЦРУшников. Успеваю выбить пару зубов другому, прежде чем меня скручивают и валят обратно на койку.  
_Насрать!_  
Мне всегда было на всех насрать! На этого курчавого идиота, не разбирающегося в людях, на девку Картер, зачем-то скрывшую от него правду, на Актив и его воспоминания, про которые я «забыл» рассказать Пирсу... На самого Пирса, решившего поиграть в Бога… Вываливаю всю правду Кляйну в лицо, абсолютно всю. Наконец действует. Он белеет, как простыня, молча встает и выходит из палаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.

День.

Второй.

Третий.

Четвертый.

Его нет. Ушел насовсем. Хорошо.  
_Прощай, ботаник._  
Это проклятое задание слишком затянулось. Наконец-то могу подумать о побеге. Иллюзий никаких нет. Меня ждет Подводная тюрьма, о которой мне рассказал Росс. Он снова в моей палате, чтобы лично сообщить, что суда для меня не будет. И мне уж никак не улыбается загреметь в этот железный Ад, так мастерски расписанный этим ублюдком. А могло бы все получиться. Пирс, конечно, фанатик, но не дурак. Разумеется, эти тупорылые идеалисты считали «Озарение» злом, но много-то они понимают в безопасности? Тотальный контроль вместо тысяч невинных жертв, и только ГИДРА может его дать, а значит, нужно найти связных и ждать. Пирс всего лишь верхушка айсберга.  
Ну а пока — время повеселиться.


End file.
